UHJlZ25hbnQ
by Billie1
Summary: This is a short story that went along with last nights episode. Hope you all like our take on it. Please R&R


Scully tippy toed. "they know everything Mulder" she informed him and they both took off running to get away from these.. Reboots of sorts. It reminded her of star wars.

Mulder headed down the ally, Scully on his tail. He's trying every door possiable.

They run into a garage just before it closes and begin to confiscate their pockets. Mulder's phone made a noise.

Mulder pulled out his phone. Just then Scullys phone made the same noise. He looked over at her in wonder.

Scully looked at him, wondering what that was about when she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out and looked at it.

Mulder opened his phone to see what it said before tossing it. What he saw made his mouth drop. 'pregnancy test confirmed. Dana Scully you are pregnant.'

Scully looked at him in shock. "Wait, what?" She snatched the phone from him and looked at the screen.

Mulder watched her as she looked at his phone. "What does your phone say?" he didn't know what to think right now.

Scully was shocked looking at his phone. She licked her lips as she looked at her phone now, not chancing a look at him right now.

"Umm, I got the same message. I didn't realize you were getting my Doctors emails, Mulder," she said, still looking at her phone before tossing it aside.

"wait.. So you mean.. This is really.. Happening?" he couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I guess so," was all she could say, still in shock.

The pounding on the door was becoming more aggressive. "let's go." he lead her down the hall and through a warehouse of sorts. It was like every move they made there were more of these things. They made it to a room and shut and locked the door. It was endless, looking around there were more. This thing raised up and all of a sudden started shooting. They dove to the ground and Mulder put his arm over her, protecting her and their child.

Scully ducked her head in her arms, unable to focus on everything that was happening. The shooting seemed to stop and Mulder jumped up and grabbed a barrel and hurled it at the glass in an attempt to stop it from shooting at them again.

A robot broke down the door and Scully jumped to her feet. Mulder moved forward, standing in front of her. He took his phone from it, confused on what was all going on. His phone beeped and he looked down. A tip... All this over a silly little tip? He sighed and pressed a button. When he did they left them a lone and backed off. He glanced at her. "let get our things back and get out of here... I'm starving." he didn't want to talk about this on an empty stomach.

Scully nodded. "Yeah, I guess there won't be any more raw fish for a while."

She looked back at him and tried to think of a quick response, but before she could say anything, a drone appeared before them and snatched it up. "Hey!" she started towards it, but it quickly took off into the air.

Mulder stood there laughing. "oh come on Scully... Is it really worth it?" he smirked. "if so I will buy you one."

She looked back at him. "Well, I don't think I have much need for it now anyways," she teased.

"let's get that food." he walked towards her and took her hand as they walked back to his car. He drove to the restaurant in silence. Trying to figure out what to say. "so... Um... I didn't know you were seeing anyone." it was more of a whisper.

Scully was stunned by his comment. "I'm not...geez why do you think I had one of those anyways?"

His eyes go wide for a moment. He takes a sip of his coffee and glances over at her, looking down at her belly. "Congratulations Dana"

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mulder?"

"was that message really from your doctor? Are you really... Pregnant?"

"That's what it looks like, you saw the same message I did, Mulder. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the doctor and they did a few tests. One was a urine test that I left, but they didn't expect anything given my age."

"and yet you still ate... Raw fish?" makes a face like that blobfish they gave him.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be positive," she shrugged, feeling entirely stupid now.

"you happy?" he remember their two wonderful nights a few months ago, but he didn't know if she was seeing someone.. Or if this could possibly be another 'miracle baby' or truly his. He didn't know how to ask. But as long as she was happy, that's all he cared about.

Scully thought for a moment. "Well, I did want another child...but I accepted that it was no longer possible. And now...I'm still trying to process this. And now I'm homeless on top of it," she sighed. Even though she was hardly ever there and used it as an Airbnb the majority of the time to pay the mortgage.

"you're never homeless Scully."

Scully smiled. "Are you asking me to come back?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I am. It's never been home with out you anyways."

"Okay, but on one condition...some interior decorating is in order. How about you, Mulder? You don't sound like this is what you want. Did you want more kids?"

He put money down on top of the check, tip included of course. "as long as the kid looks like you this time." smirkes, knows what William aka Jackson looks like now.

"I admit, I didn't expect William to look so much like you. His features changed so much from when he was a baby even though that's typical," she said reaching for his hand and squeezing it tightly.

He smiled at her. "I saw you in him too." he took a breath. "let's head home." he stood up, still holding her hand. "we will see him again. I know we will."

Little did they know the old man sitting behind them was smiling at them.

"Okay, I guess it's a good thing I left most of my important things there, I'll deal with insurance claims later."

He smiled, resting his hand on her lower back, guiding her to his car.

"Oh and no more Whipz rides. I'll stick with Uber."

"I will be your Uber" Smirks as he opens her door./

"That sounds great, Mulder, but just know my feet can reach the pedals."

"You sure?" He smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Even if it means having the seat pulled up all the way."

"good to know." he shut her door and walked around and got in.

The old man looked out the window at them.

"Scully closed her eyes and reached for Mulder's hand while putting the other on her belly, still processing the news.

He smiled as he drove off to their home. He was happy once again. He reached over and let his hand rest on her belly. Arriving home he parked the car. "let's go get some rest." he got out of the car and headed up the steps with her. He let her walk in first. When they got in he shut the door and headed to the bed room, once again he could hear buzzing. "Scully?" he questioned.

Scully looked over at him, startled. "What, Mulder?"

"you hear that?" he headed back down to the front door.

Scully followed him and then she heard it too.

He opened the door and saw another drone. "not again." he said and grabbed the bat. This time he saw it had some kind of box. It lowered and set the box down. He glanced back at Scully before he stepped forward and picked it up. He walked back into the house and sat the box on the table. He slowly opened it.

Oh speaking of boxes Mulder, did you send me aroomba?" She watched as he opened the box.

"um... No." he replied. Inside the box were pictures of William along with a note. "it's from William.. Well Jackson." he said to her. "there's a note... Congratulations mom and dad... Will see you three soon. Love W" he smiled and gave Scully the note. Inside was a tiny snow globe, inside was a picture he located of Scully and Mulder together with William when he was just born. He watched Scullys face, knowing soon all will be fine.


End file.
